Karim Scooters
Karim can be described in only one word: annoying. He always causes trouble in the pack, and is always ruining hunts. Rarely does he ever help make a kill, but rather messes it up. In the breeding season he is always roving and trying to mate with the females in the pack. Scooters 'Karim '(SCM017) was born into the Scooters Pack on June 3, 2012. Thunder Cat, the alpha male, was his father, and Raven, the alpha female, his mother. Karim was born in a large litter of six pups, his litter mates being his three sisters Miss Lilly the Pink(SCF015), Ju Drop(SCF016) and Maybelline(SCF018), and his two brothers Thumper (SCM013) and Wollow (SCM014). They were the last litter born at the Scooters. All of them survived their first days and soon emerged from the den. Sadly, a week later, his mother was killed during a fight against the Young Ones, so his older sister, Zeberd, took the rank. Soon, after many of the pack members became infected with rabies, most of them having died during the year. At the end of fall, his older brothers Houdini, Appa and Momo left to go roving. Unfortunately, Thumper died due to the disease. His father, Thunder Cat, was the last adult to die. Karim, Wollow and his sisters Maybelline, Miss Lilly the Pink and Ju drop were the only members left. It was already winter, so Karim and Wollow left the pack for good. His sisters later joined the Young Ones and the pack was lost. Rover They found Houdini, Appa and Momo and teamed up with them. They visited the Young Ones but Karim and Wollow were chased and separated from his brothers, a day later they reencountered. Houdini separated from them and went roving to other pack. A month already passed and the harsh winter made it difficult to find food, Houdini joined them again and they started looking for a pack to join. They came across the Jackals and, luckily for them, most of the resident males were roving. Jackals They kicked out the remaining adult males, in need of unrelated males they were accepted into the pack. His brother Houdini established himself as the alpha male next to Opera. They were constantly attacked by the dominant Houdini, who forced them to submission many times, however, it didnt stop them from mating with the females. Karim managed to mate with Sophi without being discovered, his brothers also mated with other females. In spring Scratte, Sophi, Herminda and Opera were pregnant. Opera kicked out Scratte and she later rejoined without the pups, Herminda aborted her litter and luckily Sophi was allowed to stay so she gave birth to Orionco, Morneen and Lilay. The alpha female Opera gave birth to Arah, Sepp, Cizar, Leroy, Eigyr, Igraine and Cube. Next year many adult females became pregnant, and Karim most likely mated with one of them. However all of them were evicted so he fathered no pups. In late 2014, Karim began to show signs of mange, along with other pack members. By January of 2015, he almost lost all of his fur, it was winter and without a coat things weren't good for him. Later, he was walking around the borders when he found a Young Ones female named Maple and a teen. Karim attempted to mate with her but was rejected several times. The stubborn male chased after the females, desperate to mate, however he was unable to keep up and with the sun setting he collapsed on the cold snow and eventually died. Family: Mother: Raven Father:Thunder Cat Sisters:Miss Lilly the Pink, Ju Drop and Maybelline Brothers: Wollow and Thumper. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Played Characters Category:Former Role Play Characters